Zombies
by Silverty
Summary: The story of zombies we know but written in my way. Includes World at War, Black Ops 1, and Black Ops 2. Three will be added when all the DLC for it stops coming out. Might put up the rating later on into the story.
1. Nacht der Untoten

It all started in a German facility, but we find survivors, soldiers - the heroes of the second world war that recently took place. It all started with something like this. There were four marines, in an German outpost, stuck in a bunker, next to an airfield. They stood there, next to their respected windows as something they fear is outside. Zombies. Maggot-ridden human abominations roamed the land freely outside. The night full with moans and groans as the undead roamed to the living and started to infect them until the living had their skin rot and they transformed into one of **them**.

The young men inside the bunker welded a weapon they remember so much, it's like a scar that reminisces them of the war that took place - the Colt M1911 .45 pistol, a gun that they hold so dearly, as it seems to be the only weapon that can kill at the moment. The room had absolutely nothing - just old books, shelves, weapons with no ammo or completely broken and rubble. **_Lots_** of rubble.

As the undead slowly moved their way to the windows the men were standing at, they made short work of them by gunning them down with their pistols they had acquired on their way to the bunker. But one soldier couldn't hold his position. The zombies managed to rip the wooden boards that separated the living from the dead and climbed their way in. The young man jumped and instantly moved back and called for help while at the moment, aiming and firing his weapon down at the uncontrollable hoard.

After taking care of their part of the emerging hoard, the three hopeless men helped their comrade by helping him by shooting their guns and then making short work by stabbing them with their slightly rusted knives. After making short work of the zombies, a soldier called his team over to his position and they reluctantly hurried to his position to find that he has opened a door, which has the words 'HELP' written on it, but the 'P' wasn't finished with the loop so it looks like it's really saying 'HELL'.

In this room was a random box with glowing, yellow question marks put at the top-sides of the box to indicate that it's random. And glowey too. The men walked up to the box randomly and one in sheer confusion kicked it. The box then opened which showed a cycling of weapons. MP40's, M1919's, FG42's, Thompson's, any gun you could think of, it appeared in this wooden box of mysteries. The weapons stopped rolling and landed on a weird toy gun. The soldier who kicked it wanted to see what is was, so he tried to grab it but suddenly, images flashed through his head and basically told hi how to use the toy-looking weapon. ''This gun's probably badass!'' he proclaimed to his comrades as they stared at him with a look of confusion. The other soldiers eventually got over it and had a go at the box. They got a FG42, MP40 and a M2 Flamethrower respectfully. As happiness struck and with smiles on their faces, they joined their insane ally in fighting the undead hoard. They blasted, burnt and splashed green rays at their enemies and watched them fall to their eventual death.

Soon as 'rounds' passed and more zombies were killed, the crew was eventually drove into a wall, where claws and rotten teeth met fresh flesh and the soldiers met their fate. Death.


	2. Verruckt

**Hi guys, I am Silverty and I apologize for my long absence. I was busy with school, shitty homework and crap like that, but now I am free(for this night(nacht)! I will be telling you of a story I have thought of. Idea: The group meet up in Shi, and in Kino, Sam starts to take a liking into Richtofen, which turned into a crush then into a love interest. Tell me if you think it is a good idea. Okay enough talking. Lets start the bloody story.**

 **Silverty's disclaimer: I do not own World at War, it's characters and/or it story point and crap like that. Treyarch does.  
**

In the beautiful landscapes of Germany, lied a small town. Next to the town lied a burned and half wrecked asylum and before that very structure were 3 men. They weren't the same men. Like the previous men at the bunker near the airfield, they had the same purpose. And that's staying alive.

The men walked up to the asylum, took out their respective colts and aimed.

Smokey was a soldier. He and his 2 fellow soldiers have been walking for days. He wanted rest and the second the 3 men got in the asylum, they did just that. For about 3 seconds. Banana was also a soldier like Smokey. He had been walking with him and the other man for quite a while now. Until there was a loud shutting noise. The 3 men sprang up and looked around to see Smokey on the other side of some kind of metallic door.

"What the fuck happened!'' the unnamed man practically shouted. Smokey had fear in his eyes, bags under his eyes to express his fatigue. ''We have no idea, sir.'' Banana replied to his superior, ''Until we find out what happened, you may call me Dempsey." Dempsey reasoned. He ran to the metal door separating the two men and tried prying it open, to his avail. The door would not budge.

The 3 men turned to where the courtyard with the fountain was and heard moaning. Loud moaning sounds. They then saw clouds of ash and dirt spring up and a half-decaying hand in the dirt, which then resulted in an entire man coming out the ground. But there was something with this estranged man.

He had decaying, gray skin, bright orange eyes, sharp nails, little to no teeth and his arms stretched out towards him. He also had a Nazi uniform and the swastika on his arm. He was moaning and was growling and he was swiping at nothing. He swayed left to right and he bounced up and down. He... no IT headed for the men, who didn't hesitate to shoot it.

More growling was heard and the men found their selves screwed. They shot relentlessly at the undead hoard for 2 rounds(?). More came and the men found their selves ammo-less. ''I need ammo over here!'' shouted Smokey. Banana and Dempsey agreed and said vice versa. The men opened their respective doors to find weapon outlines, drawn with chalk on to the wall. ''Well this is FUCKING useless, no ammo.'' Banana complained. ''Well me and Smokey are in the same position, so shut the fuck up.'' Dempsey gave opinion on the matter. The two were talking next to a Maschinepistole 40 chalk outline. Banana just laughed at him. ''Well, do you have ammo, sir?,'' Dempsey was completely silenced. ''That's what I thought, sir'' Banana broke the silence between them. Dempsey in rage of being somewhat taunted punched put his hand on the chalk outline and a few seconds later, to their surprise, a weapon came from the wall. It was the German made Maschinepistole Vierzig (MP40) and it was right in Dempsey's hand, the owner checked himself to be quite heavy as he seemed to have clips for the weapon and he checked the clip to see it full. The two men had their mouth agape. Their ammo problem was gone.

Banana took himself a MP40 as well and the two men made it through the asylum. They found a room with the box and a power switch with someone's decaying severed hand on the handle. The men flipped the switch and power was on. It was a matter of time the men were led to their deaths. But Dempsey survived. Until he was knocked out by the blunt end of someone's MP40.


End file.
